


Contractual Lover 6

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota
Kudos: 6





	Contractual Lover 6

1.

中岛因为公司里的事情，连续小半个月忙得没头没尾，不是加班就是出差，这天久违地在晚饭点过后迈进家门，就看到客厅里除了自己的妈妈，还有一个熟悉的背影出现在他面前，那人听到自己开门的声音猛地回头，带着一脸的欣喜张开怀抱向自己扑了过来。

“裕翔，你终于回来了！”

中岛咬了咬牙，揉了揉被对方扑倒在地跌痛了的屁股，艰难地起身后把身上压着的人也拽了起来，刚想吐槽点什么看到对方如此热情却又无计可施。

“佐和子，你怎么来了？”

“我放假了，刚从英国回来，就来找你了呀，等了你好久，你有没有想我？”

说着佐和子就挽着中岛的胳膊试图靠近他的脸，被中岛皱着眉躲开。

“你还是老样子啊。”

楼上早早睡下的山田听到自家丈夫回家的声音也闻讯赶来，看到中岛被陌生女子挽着胳膊的画面有些愣神，中岛看到楼梯上想要下来迎接又莫名停住步伐的山田，刚想走过去说点什么，就感觉到挽着自己胳膊的那双手突然收紧。

“公司的事情处理得怎么样了？是不是很难解决？需要我帮忙吗？”

“你一个学生能帮我什么……”

“各种各样的事情都能帮啊！可以帮你捏肩捶腿，倒咖啡，洗衣服，我能做的事情多了去了。”

这话让身为妻子的山田听了着实脸颊发烫，他走下楼梯到中岛不太近的面前，佐和子的手也依然没有要松开的迹象，眼神里反倒带着一点对山田的挑衅。

“公司出什么事了吗？”

裕翔刚开口想要回答，就被迎面而来的由美子堵住了嘴。

“凉介，你再怎么说也是裕翔的妻子，裕翔加班加点这么多天，公司出了大事你居然都不知道？”

“妈，不怪凉介，是我没有跟他说。”

中岛的帮忙开脱并没有让山田心里舒服一点，加上佐和子在旁边阴阳怪气地说着真让人意外之类的话，让他觉得在场的人中只有他自己是个外人。

虽然这也是不争的事实。

夫妻枕边话的时候中岛告诉山田，佐和子和他是青梅竹马，从小到大关系都很好，后来的几天，佐和子也间断性地来过几次，并且恰巧每次都会在裕翔不加班能够回家的时间提前来到家里等他。

这本来就让山田心里酸酸的，但是他又实在不知道如何面对这个性格有些强势又对自己带着莫名敌意的女孩，每次他在楼上都会听到佐和子在楼底下说怎么嫂子总是躲着我。

确实总在楼上躲着也不像样，山田换好衣服下楼，看到中岛已经回来了，跟佐和子一起坐在沙发上，一开始脸上还带着对滔滔不绝的佐和子的一点点不耐烦，没过多久就无奈地刮了下对方的鼻子。

山田看到他这样的动作心猛地一抽紧，很长时间过去了都不太舒服。

中岛余光瞥见了顿在玄关前的山田，毫无顾忌地甩开佐和子的胳膊就跑到山田面前。

“这么晚了去哪里呀？”

山田看着被中岛拉着的手，心里很别扭，觉得他一定是因为在人前才这么做的。

“……这才八点多也不算晚吧。”

“我才刚回来，你也不陪陪我。”

中岛又把山田扯近自己一点。

山田看看客厅里一直盯着自己和中岛看的佐和子，又看看一脸委屈的中岛，赌气地把头撇到一边。

“我看你这不是有人陪。”

“啊，莫非是吃醋了？”

如果是以往山田一定会像被摸了尾巴的猫一样恼羞成怒地跳脚，如今在人前只能憋得脸通红，甩开中岛的手出了门。

“你还没把证据做好？”

“我也没办法啊，最近Casa Segura出了点问题，他要么就是连夜加班，要么就是出差。”

“那今天不就在家了。”

濑户看到山田百般犹豫的神情叹了口气，一语道破天机。

“其实你不是没有机会，是不想吧？”

“……你怎么看出来的……？”

“你要是真的想的话，早就行动了吧？”

“……”

“你爱上他了？”

“不是！”

根本是还没等濑户说完话的工夫山田就急急忙忙否认，然后开始了语无伦次磕磕绊绊的解释。

“这一步对我来说真的很难迈出去，上次对我来说已经是个阴影了，如果一旦跟上次一样，再跟他发生什么……越过这条线，感觉什么都会覆水难收了。”

“你为什么担心会覆水难收？既然是为了搜集证据，那也是一夜就结束的关系而已，除非……你是怕再跟他做这样的事，就会发现自己已经彻底爱上他了。”

“你还是遵从自己的心，好好考虑考虑该怎么做吧。”

山田紧紧握着手里的咖啡杯，咖啡的热气都快没有了，他却迟迟未能喝下一口。

他不想承认濑户说的话是有道理的，但他却说不出任何反驳的话语，迷茫的感情在他的心里也一点一点变得清晰，变得让他惧怕不已。

他最不能爱上的人就是中岛裕翔。

2.

某天中岛精疲力竭加班到深夜，回到家看到好像都睡下了，拖着沉重的步伐一边解着领带一边准备上楼回卧室，就发现佐和子还坐在客厅一边喝着红酒一边等着他。

“你回来了！”

“你怎么这么晚了还在？还不快回家去。”

说着中岛就过去拉起佐和子往门口的方向推，又被佐和子一个反向用力给定住。

“我大半夜的开车回家你也不担心吗？”

裕翔看着佐和子一脸的不正经翻了个白眼。

“你古灵精怪的我有什么不放心？快回去吧我今天累得很。”

“我就是知道你最近累才在这里等你准备给你解解乏呀，真是好心当成驴肝肺。”

“那行吧，那你打算怎么给我解乏。”

中岛把佐和子的手从自己身上拿开，然后一脸我看你还能作什么妖的表情看着她。

“我发现你跟我怎么一点也不亲了？”

“没有啊，不还是老样子吗？”

佐和子眯着眼睛一脸怀疑和不满，突然嘴角又浮上一抹意味深长的笑容，她双手试探性地攀上中岛的肩头，鼻尖一点点凑近中岛的，中岛坐怀不乱，脸不红心不跳地看着面前的人为非作歹，就在鼻尖还差一公分就要贴上的紧急时刻，用手指戳着对方的额头，把她顶开一段距离。

“佐和子。”

“什么？”

“我是已婚男人。”

“我知道啊。”

“我打电话问了，你们学校现在还没有放假。”

看到佐和子抬头望向他的眼神忽然变得没有底气了，中岛更加底气十足地说出了自己的猜想。

“刻意从学校翘课回来，每次都好像知道我哪天会回来似的在家候着，明知道你哥我结婚了还整些想让你嫂子误会的举动，你想干什么。”

“是不是我妈叫你回来的？”

一开始还有些面露慌张的佐和子也突然释怀了一般，重新做好表情整理，理直气壮地直视中岛咄咄逼人的眼神。

“还是你聪明，没错，阿姨想让我们两个结婚。”

把中岛给说笑了。

“佐和子小姐，你嫂子在上面睡得像头猪呢，不要当他不存在行不行。”

“他对我根本构不成威胁好嘛，我每次过来的时候他都吓得一句话都不敢说，而且你们两个又不是情投意合结的婚，是为了让阿姨安心不是嘛，以我跟你的感情，拼过他还不是绰绰有余。”

中岛笑出了声。

“行，够自信，这些都是我妈跟你说的？”

佐和子翻了个白眼蒙混过关，其实不用问中岛也知道，他用手揉乱了佐和子的头发，又摆出一副正经哥哥模样。

“干嘛啦！”

“我妈那么说是因为她对凉介有成见，并且也都是误会，我对你嫂子可是雷打不动的真爱。”

佐和子咧着嘴做了个难看的鬼脸，“是嘛，从小到大还没听过你对谁有过雷打不动的真爱呢，你觉得我会信。”

中岛笑，“我曾经连我自己都不相信。”

3.

第二天早上山田昏昏沉沉醒来，感觉到身后的人搂着自己的腰，头靠在自己的肩胛骨上，好像还在睡，猛地坐起身来，夸张的动作幅度把难得还沉浸在睡梦中的中岛惊醒了。

“你怎么回来了？”

“大早上就一惊一乍的……难得一个好觉让你给毁了。”

中岛皱着眉头背过身去又准备接着睡。

“你不是去找你青梅竹马了吗。”

中岛顿了两秒回头眯缝着眼看着山田，山田马上把眼神移开。

“我大半夜的去找她干什么，谁跟你说的？”

“……”

不用想也知道，中岛觉得这个觉看来也是睡不下去了，皱着眉头从还带着热气的被窝里不假思索地蹦起来，把还没反应过来的山田也从被子里拎出来，拉着手就往楼下跑，望了望客厅，没有发现由美子的身影，中岛又拉着山田走到由美子的房间门口。

中岛敲了几下门，隔了很久里面才有了动静，由美子面色有些苍白，一脸疲惫地打开门，看到门口的夫妻二人跟自己面面相觑，自己的儿子还皱着眉头满脸意见，好像明白了什么。

“妈，是不是你跟凉介说我晚上去找佐和子了？”

“大早上的怎么了，突然就来兴师问罪。”

由美子的呼吸变得有些不顺畅。

“妈你这是干什么，我跟凉介好好的，你莫名其妙就把佐和子叫回来，让她做着莫名其妙的事，又跟凉介说些乱七八糟的让他误会。”

山田暗地使劲拽了拽中岛的手，示意他不要再说，结果手被抓得更紧了，他突然觉得中岛的手原来那么暖。

“我都是为了你好，他作为妻子没有好好尽到辅佐和照顾丈夫的义务，我只好再给你寻找更好的人选。”

“他到底有没有尽到义务，是我说了算，他是我老婆。”

山田好像察觉出由美子身体的异样，拽着中岛的胳膊小声说着不要再说了，中岛才听了自家老婆的话，闭上眼舒了口气，语气变得缓和。

“妈，我知道你是为我好，但是这个做法太离谱了，对凉介太不公平了。”

“我也已经把佐和子赶回学校上学去了，你以后别再做这样的事了。”

“我跟凉介在一起很幸福，这难道不是你想看到的吗？”

中岛把山田赶去餐厅吃饭以后，在房间里跟由美子聊了许久，出来后连饭也顾不上吃，抓了一片面包就塞嘴里，山田把中岛送到玄关的时候，似乎还有话要说的样子。

“怎么了？”

“刚才你妈好像看上去身体不太舒服的样子……没关系吗？”

“刚才我已经去看过她了，她没什么大碍，该说的话也都说通了，你不用担心。”

“公司出事了，为什么不跟我说呢……？”

山田支支吾吾地试探着，又觉得自己管得有点多。

“说了你这小笨猪也帮不上忙啊。”

“至少我能，照顾照顾你啊……”

中岛笑着嘬了一口山田的脸颊，惊得山田突然回头看。

“你看什么呢？”

“我以为你妈在身后……”

“她不在我就不能亲你了吗。”

“谁让你以前总在她面前做样子呀……”

看着中岛笑了，不知道为什么山田也一下子就发自内心地笑了出来，又突然一吸鼻子故作深沉，当作什么都没有发生一样。

“突然有了过日子的感觉呢，我不光得处理公司的事情，回家还得处理婆媳关系，当男人好累啊。”

中岛刻意做出愁容满面无可奈何的样子，手脚灵活地躲过了山田的扫堂腿。

“今晚我会早回来，不让你担心。”

“……嗯。”

4.

今晚山田没有早早躲到屋里，一听到大门开的声音，他就赶紧一路小跑过去给开门进来的中岛拿下手里的包帮他脱掉外套，看看墙上挂着的表，本来说要早回来其实也已经不早了，中岛看了看屋里只开着夜灯，又看看在自己面前突然体贴的山田，虽然疲惫不堪却也是笑着搂了搂山田，说着公司的事情终于解决好了终于可以好好休息了。

在中岛洗澡的空档，山田蹑手蹑脚跑到厨房，给中岛温好牛奶跟夜宵，回到房间里看到中岛已经沐浴完毕，揉着发痛的脑袋一副很难受的样子。

“哪里不舒服吗？”

“没什么，就是最近睡得少有点头痛。”

“晚上肯定没吃什么东西吧，要不要吃一点？”

山田把手里抱着的托盘放到桌上，看向中岛的眼神里浮起一丝关切的神情。

“你不用管我了，过来让我搂着睡一晚上就行了。”

中岛张开双臂示意山田来怀里，可是山田却低头站着突然沉默了。

“怎么了？”

中岛已经很累了却还是在保持微笑。

“你什么都不让我知道……”

“嗯？”

“公司的事也好，哪里不舒服也好，需要什么也好，通通都不跟我讲，只有我什么都不知道。”

“……凉介？”

中岛看到突然刹不住车的山田，一瞬间有点慌神，他仔细想了想，刚刚好像没有说什么多余的话，不知道山田是怎么了。

“我是比不上你的青梅竹马了解你，也没有她那么聪明，那么体贴，那么喜欢你。”

山田丝毫没有意识到自己的嘴就像开了闸门一样滔滔不绝，也不知道是中岛的哪句话触碰了脆弱的神经，他趁着现在把这段时间在心里纠结着的事情都一五一十说了出来，哪怕他已经明显看出中岛有些不悦。

“我说过了，这些都不是你的问题。”

“我知道我也没有什么立场要求你什么事情都得跟我说，我最近也不是没有想过，不管是真的还是假的，我这个妻子做得称不称职，演技到不到位，我拿的钱跟我办的事是不是成正比，最近的事让我发现这些问题的答案通通都是否定的。”

“或许你一开始选择跟她结婚的话，会比跟我要好得多，至少不用演戏，生活得也舒服又自在。”

“你突然说些什么鬼话？”

山田看着中岛，他的脸上已经没有任何笑意了，取而代之的是一脸的怒气。

“你就这么喜欢把我推给别人？你觉得你自己说得很有道理？”

“那好，我们现在就去离婚，你把钱还回来，我拿去给她家当聘礼。”

中岛很想告诉山田是自己不想让他担心多余的，不过想到这一纸合约的关系，说这样的话实属自作多情，他也意识到刚才自己久违地冲山田发了火，还说了伤人的话，他做了一套深呼吸，马上又收回火气。

“你不是说想照顾我，那就过来让我抱你一会。”

听到中岛语气突然放软，山田就往他的方向挪了两步，被中岛拽进软乎乎带着沐浴液香味的被窝里，中岛面对面搂着山田，感受着他不太平稳的呼吸，伸出手摸他的头发。

“我刚才吓唬你的，我才不会跟你离婚。”

“……你不怕我再给你捅娄子，让你妈生气吗……”

“又开始了，你再敢说这些没用的我今晚就含着你的嘴睡觉。”

山田吓得一声不吭了。

中岛看着山田的模样实在是令人发笑，又挪了挪身体搂他搂得更紧了，鼻尖顶着鼻尖跟他四目相对。

“你说，咱俩同床共枕这么久了，我还一指头都没动过你，你说我耐性是不是有点太好了。”

山田又吓得身子都直了。

“你怎么没动过？你动了好几次……”

“那都是犯罪未遂，不算数。”

“……”

“你说你是不是吃佐和子的醋了。”

中岛凑在山田耳边说着挑逗的话，让山田的耳根直到脸颊都仿佛烧起来一样。

“我才没有。”

“少骗人了，不然刚才不会口无遮拦地说出那些话，不过我还挺喜欢看你吃醋。”

“你少自作多情……啊……！”

气氛突然有点不对，感觉到中岛含住自己的耳垂吮出暧昧的声响，山田紧张了起来，他推着中岛的胸膛想要逃离他的怀抱，相反的是对方有力的臂膀收得更紧了，让他无路可逃。

“好想要你，怎么办。”

“都这么晚了，你该休息了……”

山田用着毫无说服力的话做着最后的抵抗。

“你说你想照顾我，难道都是骗骗我啊？”

“不是……”

中岛一边含着山田的耳垂一边低语，害得山田说话的声音都变了调。

“求你了，光用手也可以。”

这种事情山田怎么可能爽快答应去做，但是短短的几十秒里他想了很多，他想到由美子不舒服时候的样子，想到他一次次拒绝中岛的情景，想到合约上白纸黑字的内容……

他知道这次也是中岛做了让步。

他仿佛下了很大的决心，手一点点靠近中岛的裤腰，却迟迟不敢再靠近，中岛握着他的手助了他一臂之力，当手指覆上中岛滚烫的分身时，山田第一反应是想要抽手，但是中岛的眼神却一直在示意让他继续，他不敢再去看中岛的眼睛，低着头为中岛抚慰起来，哪怕刘海挡住了眼睛也能看出他紧张的神情。

好久没有接触活中岛的那物，让山田一下子想起几个月前那一发不可收拾的一晚，前两天还在口口声声跟濑户说迈不出这一步的自己，如今也不知道是被什么给改变了，就这样听了中岛的话。

他看着中岛闭着眼睛皱着眉头享受，把睡裤索性褪下来用脚踹到一边，然后伏起身来，分身已经被自己抚弄得直挺挺地顶到自己的小腹，山田变得有些呼吸困难，鼻腔寄发出难耐的呜咽。

山田的手有些笨拙，但却也成功让对方在自己手中变得逐渐壮大，中岛按捺不住低下头，跟山田说着就是这样不要停，脑海里浮现出他那一晚要了山田的画面，就着山田愈发沉重的呼吸和他接吻，直到尽情释放，灼热的吻一直没有停止。

山田这次没有拒绝。


End file.
